Acceptance
by The Unknown Author
Summary: My computer is fixed hooray. The 5th chapter is up and I want you to read it and R&R *gets on knees begging* please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. yada yada Harry was walking on the beach thinking about what happened last night between him and Hermione. "Why Harry. Why did you do this to me. I loved you and you go and cheat on me with Cho," screamed Hermione. "I can explain," said Harry. "Save it," cried Hermione,"I'm out of here and I never want to see you again." Very short. But there should be more if I get 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the no spacing something is wrong with my computer so until it's fixed I will have to type like this. The next few days were torture for Harry as he had never been without Hermione for too long. "Harry what's wrong. You've had this dazed look in your eyes for a long time," asked Ron. "Nothing...it's...just...nevermind," said Harry. "Okay. You can tell me when you're ready." "Thanks." Ron obviously didn't know about the secret relationship between Harry and Hermione so he was clueless to what was bothering Harry. * * * "Who does he think he his, cheating on me for Cho. I loved him and he does this," raged Hermione. She then broke down in tears and sobbed. Ron then came in and saw Hermione crying. "What's wrong Hermione," asked Ron. "Ron I need comfort. I don't know what to do." "I don't know what's going on but since you need comfort I'm going to ask you. Willyougooutwithme," asked Ron. "Pardon," said Hermione. "Will you go...out with me," asked Ron. "Sure," was Hermione's response. Hermione had a plan and it was sure to make Harry mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 News spread quickly through Hogwarts that Ron and Hermione were together. Everyone new except for Harry.   
"Hey Harry did you hear? Ron and Hermione are going together," said Colin.   
"What?!" screamed a shocked Harry.   
"Yeah it happened yesterday evening," said Colin.   
"..." Harry said nothing.   
"Well I got to go so c-ya tomorrow," shouted Colin from down the hall.   
"Yeah...tomorrow."   
"I can't believe she would do this to me. She knows I'm sorry and here she goes and seduces Ron," said Harry," well two can play at this game.   
  


What will happen? Well if I get 20 good reviews I'll add more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.html Finally I got my computer fixed and can type normally now. Yea!!!!!! 

I want to thank Romana, Steven, Elizabeth, Lisa, Will, Ddraigcoch, and Analina. You guys are great. Keep sending in those reviews. 

disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and so on and so on. 

"Cho, HEY Cho," yelled Harry from across the hall.   
"Oh, Harry. How ya doin?" inquired Cho.   
"I'm doing great. I wanna ask you something," said Harry.   
"What?" breathed Cho.   
"Will you go out with me?" asked Harry.   
"What about you and...Hermione?" asked Cho.   
"We're over. So will you?" replied Harry.   
"Of course."   
*This is sure to get Hermione's attention* thought Harry. 

* * *

The next day Harry woke up with a smile on his face and went down to breakfast. When he got down there he saw Ron and Hermione sitting together at one of the tables.   
Hermione looked up and saw Harry and flashed him a triumphant grin. Just at that moment Cho came up and grabbed hold of Harry and proceeded to kiss him deeply.   
While grinning in Hermione's way he said, "Hello to you to Cho."   
"I couldn't help it. I love you more than you'll ever know."   
After she said that Hermione got up stalked up to Harry and promptly slapped him. SMACK   
"You bitch. We're no longer friends."   
Rage overtook Harry and he hit Hermione on the head.   
"You don't slap me you slut"   
By now the whole hall was silent and all heads were facing Harry and Hermione's direction.   
Tears filled in Hermione's eyes and she ran off crying. Ron gave Harry a look that could kill and ran off after her.   
  
  


My longest chapter yet. I'm so happy I could scream. Keep the reviews coming and I will add more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.html I made this chapter in Hermione's point of view. 

Thanks Steven for reviewing I hope you send in more reviews.   


*Why did he have to go and hit me back. He shoudn't hit girls in the first place.* Hermione thought savagely. 

"Hermione. Hermione. HERMIONE." shouted Ron. 

"I'm sorry Ron I just wasn't paying any attention. That bastard Harry was on my mind," raged Hermione. 

"Herm, it's okay I'm here for you now so Harry won't bother you any more," replied Ron. 

"Thanks." 

* * * The next day in the Great Hall everyone was snubbing Harry. 

*Serves you right,* thought Hermione. 

Just as that thought creeped into her head she saw Cho walking, gracefully as always, towards Harry's table. 

*Hmmm, she has to walk by me. I could trip her and then she how graceful she is afterwards.* 

As Cho walked by Hermione stuck out her leg and tripped her. Cho went sprawling into the air and landed on her face. 

"YOU, you, you...slut. You're going to wish that you never did that," shrieked Cho. 

"Why," asked Hermione. 

"Here's why." 

SMACK Cho slapped Hermione with such force that she stumbled backwards. The blow resounded throughout the great hall. All heads turned towards the sound. Hermione then pulled out her wand and said the first thing that came into her mind. 

_Expelliarmis.___

Cho was blasted backwards by the spell and hit a wall with such force that she was knocked unconscious. Everyone then backed up a couple of steps away from Hermione.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Interesting no? Well I thought it was pretty good. So if you want this to continue send in those reveiws.


End file.
